Oyasuminasai, Kazekagesama!
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Insomnia Gaara kambuh setelah Shukaku menghilang? Ino punya satu dugaan. "Gaara, kau..." Canon. AR. A fic requested by el Cierto. Mind to r&r?


Ichibi, atau yang juga biasa disebut Shukaku adalah _Bijuu_ yang mendekam dalam tubuh seorang _Jinchuuriki_ bernama Gaara. Namun keberadaan Ichibi kini tinggallah ingatan belaka setelah apa yang dilakukan oleh sekelompok _Missing __Nin_ yang menamakan diri mereka Akatsuki.

Sabaku no Gaara kini hanyalah manusia normal sebagaimana rekan _Shinobi_-nya yang lain. Normal—dalam artian tiada lagi _Bijuu_ yang bersembunyi dalam tubuhnya. Ia kini hanyalah seorang _Kazekage_ pengendali pasir tanpa embel-embel _Jinchuuriki_ melekat pada dirinya.

Namun, hilangnya Ichibi ternyata membawa dampak lain yang tidak begitu menyenangkan.

Insomnia Gaara mendadak kembali parah dan tubuhnya pun semakin melemah.

Akibat kematian Chiyo, di Suna tidak ada lagi tenaga medis yang sanggup mengatasi penyakit Gaara. Dan karena Tsunade—yang dikenal sebagai _Sannin_ dengan keahlian medis yang luar biasa—tengah disibukkan dengan pekerjaannya sebagai _Hokage_, ia pun mengutus murid kepercayaannya—Haruno Sakura—untuk memeriksa dan mengobati sang _Kazekage_ yang keadaannya makin lama makin mengenaskan.

Bersama dengan Uzumaki Naruto—yang mencemaskan keadaan Gaara, serta Yamanaka Ino—sebagai tenaga medis bantuan, Sakura pun berangkat ke Suna untuk mencari tahu penyebab penyakit yang semakin hari kian menggerogoti _Kazekage_ muda tersebut.

* * *

><p><strong>Oyasuminasai, Kazekage-sama!<strong>

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : GaaIno slight NaruSaku**

**A fic requested by el Cierto**

* * *

><p>Pendaran hijau tampak melingkupi tangan Sakura yang digerakan menyusuri dada Gaara yang kini tengah berbaring. Mata sang<em> Kazekage<em> itu tampak menerawang ke arah langit-langit, membiarkan para tamu dari Konoha memeriksanya sesuai dengan kewajiban mereka.

"Bagaimana, _Forehead_?" tanya Ino yang tengah berdiri di sebelah Sakura sambil memegang sebuah catatan. Tangan kanannya memegang sebuah bolpoin, siap mencatat apa pun yang disampaikan oleh rekannya yang berambut merah muda tersebut.

"Apa Gaara baik-baik saja, Sakura-_chan_?" celetuk Naruto yang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempat Sakura dan Ino memeriksa Gaara.

Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya. Pendaran hijau dari tangannya berangsur menghilang. Gadis itu kemudian menyeka keringat yang mulai mengalir dari pelipisnya—hasil dari cuaca menyengat Suna sekaligus bentuk kelelahan akibat pemakaian _chakra_ berlebihan dalam pengobatan Gaara.

Berlebihan? Ya. Sakura sudah memeriksa Gaara berulang kali dan hasilnya? Nihil. _Chakra-chakra_ yang dialirkannya ke dalam tubuh Gaara pun terbuang hanya untuk mengembalikan energi yang hilang karena kelelahan yang menghinggapi tubuh pemuda tersebut. Akibat kurang tidur. Bukan karena suatu penyakit yang tengah menyerangnya.

Dengan kata lain, pemuda itu sehat—total!

Sakura menggeleng pelan kemudian menghadap ke arah Ino. Ino menatap rekannya dengan tatapan antara heran dan mengerti sebelum ia mencatat sesuatu dalam catatan medisnya. Gaara tampak memandangi kedua gadis itu sebelum ia bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya.

"Aku… apa penyakitku… parah?" tanya Gaara berhati-hati.

Lagi, Sakura menggeleng. "Sama sekali tidak, Gaara-_kun_…," jawab Sakura kemudian. "Sungguh, fisikmu sama sekali tidak bermasalah," ungkap Sakura jujur. "Kau hanya _sedikit_ kelelahan."

"Begitukah?" Gaara kemudian menunduk, tidak lagi berniat bertanya lebih lanjut.

Sakura saling melempar pandang dengan Ino sebelum suara cempreng Naruto memecah keheningan itu. Entah sejak kapan, pemuda berambut kuning keemasan itu sudah berada di sebelah Gaara. Ia pun sudah merangkul Gaara di pundaknya.

"Tenang saja, _dattebayo_! Sakura-_chan_ dan Ino-_chan_ pasti bisa mengobati penyakitmu!"

"Sudah kubilang, Gaara tidak sakit apa-apa, _Baka_!" gerutu Sakura sambil menjitak pelan kepala Naruto. "Sudahlah… sekarang biarkan Gaara istirahat dulu!"

Bersamaan dengan kata-kata terakhirnya, Sakura kemudian menarik Naruto menjauh.

"Nanti aku akan memeriksamu lagi, Gaara-_kun_. Sekarang kau istirahatlah dulu!" ujar Sakura begitu ia sudah sampai di ambang pintu.

Ino sempat menatap Sakura beberapa saat sampai akhirnya gadis berambut merah muda itu menghilang dari pandangan bersama dengan pemuda hiperaktif berambut kuning menyala tersebut. Ino pun tersadar bahwa sudah saatnya ia undur diri untuk membiarkan Gaara beristirahat. Ino menoleh ke arah Gaara dan menunduk kecil—meminta izin untuk pamit dari kamar sang _Kazekage_ tanpa kata-kata.

Namun, belum sampai kedua kaki gadis Yamanaka itu menginjak perbatasan antara ruang kamar dan lorong depan, mendadak sang _Kazekage_ menghentikannya.

"Yama… naka-_san_?"

Ino menengok saat suara Gaara yang sedikit tersendat—mungkin ia ragu-ragu—tertangkap oleh indra pendengarannya. Mata _aquamarine_-nya menatap Gaara seolah memastikan kebenaran bahwa memang dirinyalah yang baru saja dipanggil pemuda berambut merah tersebut. Namun, Gaara hanya menatapnya dalam kebisuan temporer hingga Ino membalik seluruh tubuhnya untuk berhadapan dengan sang 'pasien'.

"Ada apa, _Kazekage-sama_?"

"Kau boleh memanggilku Gaara seperti Sakura dan Naruto," ujar Gaara tulus dengan ekspresi datar.

Ino hanya mengangkat bahu sebelum ia menunjukkan bahasa non-verbal yang meminta Gaara untuk melanjutkan perkataannya. Bagaimanapun, Ino tahu bahwa Gaara memanggilnya bukan untuk beramah-tamah ataupun sekedar memberi tahu bahwa Ino boleh memanggil pemuda itu hanya dengan nama kecil saja.

Gaara sendiri tampak tidak mengacuhkan tatapan Ino. Ia masih terdiam beberapa saat sampai akhirnya Ino kembali bersuara.

"Jadi…." Ino mendekap catatan medisnya lebih erat dengan sebelah tangannya. "Ada apa… umm… Gaara-_kun_?"

"Apa aku benar-benar… tidak sakit apa pun?"

Ino mengerjap-ngerjap beberapa kali. Ia terus menekuni ekspresi yang sulit dibaca dari sang _Kazekage_ yang kini tengah menundukkan kepala. Sekali ini, Ino-lah yang membeku. Bibirnya terkatup rapat sementara matanya masih saja mengawasi setiap gerak-gerik yang dilakukan oleh Gaara.

Merasa tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari Ino, Gaara pun menoleh hingga mata keduanya kini bertatapan. Ino yang kaget buru-buru mengangkat catatan medisnya dan menenggelamkan pandangannya pada tulisan tangannya sendiri. Dibacanya baik-baik keterangan fisik yang telah ia catat berdasarkan pemeriksaan yang telah dilakukan oleh Sakura.

"Eh… berdasarkan pemeriksaan Sakura, fisikmu benar-benar sehat. Maksudku, di luar kelelahan akibat kurang tidur."

Gaara mengangguk.

"Kau sering insomnia?"

Gaara kini mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit-langit. "Dulu… ya."

"Dulu?"

"Sebelum bertemu Naruto."

Ino mengangguk penuh pengertian. Sesaat, ingatannya mengalir ke masa lalu, dimana saat itu sosok Gaara adalah orang yang benar-benar membuatnya bergidik karena ngeri. Selama beberapa saat, jika mendengar nama Gaara, Ino masih merasa bahwa sewaktu-waktu nyawanya bisa melayang. Tapi sejak sebutan _Kazekage_ itu melekat pada Gaara, juga mendengar sepak terjangnya sebagai _Kazekage_ yang benar-benar melindungi rakyat Suna, mau tidak mau, ketakutan itu pun memudar. Walaupun tetap saja, Ino tidak seperti Naruto dan Sakura—ia belum terlalu akrab dengan Gaara.

"Setelahnya?" tanya Ino lagi dengan berhati-hati.

Gaara menggelengkan kepala. "Sampai akhir-akhir ini…."

Informasi ini kemudian ditambahkan Ino dalam catatan medisnya. "Tepatnya?"

"Mulai sekitar… seminggu yang lalu?" jawab Gaara sambil memegangi dagunya, tanpa melihat ke arah Ino. "Semenjak aku dibangkitkan lagi oleh Chiyo-_obaasan_."

Ino terdiam—berhenti menulis. Ia memang sudah mendengar ceritanya dari Shikamaru. Gaara yang merupakan _Jinchuuriki_ diculik oleh Akatsuki dan kemudian _Bijuu_ dalam tubuhnya diekstraksi secara paksa sehingga nyawa Gaara pun melayang. Namun, berkat ilmu terlarang milik salah seorang _shinobi_ Suna—Chiyo-_baasan_, Gaara dapat kembali dari dunia kematian.

"Ehm… baiklah. Aku akan merundingkannya dengan _Fore_—maksudku, Sakura. Nanti kami akan memeriksamu lagi. Sekarang kau bisa istirahat dulu." Ino pun kembali memeluk catatan medisnya. Sekali lagi, ia mengangguk sebagai sopan santun.

Gaara tidak melihatnya. Namun, sesaat Ino terhenti saat suara lirih yang nyaris tidak terdengar itu memaksa masuk ke gendang telinganya.

"_Arigatou_."

**o-o-o-o-o**

"Bagaimana, _Forehead_?" tanya Ino yang saat itu tengah terduduk di sebuah kursi. Di depannya terdapat meja berbentuk bundar, tempat ia meletakkan beberapa buku medis beserta catatan kesehatan milik Gaara. Duduk di hadapannya, Sakura tampak menulis sesuatu di atas kertas berwarna kecokelatan.

"Apanya yang bagaimana, _Pig_?" balas Sakura dengan tatapan mata yang masih berkonsentrasi pada kertas di hadapannya. Sesekali, _green __emerald_ Sakura beranjak ke sebelah kirinya, tempat sebuah buku berisi penuh tulisan terletak dalam posisi terbuka lebar.

"Kondisi Gaara," jawab Ino yang juga tidak melihat ke arah Sakura. Gadis itu memilih untuk membolak-balik catatan berisi tulisan tangannya. Setelah itu, ia seolah membandingkannya dengan sebuah buku yang terentang di sebelah kanannya. Merasa tidak mendapat jawaban apa pun dari aktivitasnya sekarang, Ino pun menghela napas dan memandang sahabatnya yang masih juga fokus pada apa yang tengah ditulisnya.

"Aku tidak tahu, _Pig_." Sakura kini berhenti menggerakkan tangannya yang memegang bolpoin. Tangan kirinya kemudian memegangi pelipis kirinya—menyangga kepalanya yang condong ke arah kiri. Gadis itu kemudian mengernyitkan alisnya. "Aku baru akan menulis pesan pada Tsunade-_shishou_."

Ino hanya bisa mengangguk sebelum ia meregangkan tangannya ke atas. "Aku mau cari minuman dulu saja, deh."

Sakura menggerakkan tangannya dalam suatu kibasan yang tak acuh. Ino tersenyum kecut dan menjulurkan lidahnya tanpa disadari oleh Sakura. Ino pun akhirnya bangkit dari kursinya dan keluar dari perpustakaan tempatnya dan Sakura meneliti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Gaara.

Dengan kedua tangannya tersembunyi di belakang, Ino melangkah dengan santai. Begitu ia telah meninggalkan perpustakaan sekitar lima puluh langkah, seseorang yang ia kenal mendadak muncul di hadapannya.

"Lho? Hanya Ino-_chan_ sendiri? Mana Sakura-_chan_?" tanya pemuda berambut kuning jabrik itu dengan cengiran lebarnya yang terkembang.

Ino menengok ke belakangnya, "Di perpustakaan."

"Wohoo! Sakura-_chan_ rajin sekali?" ujar Naruto sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya ke belakang kepala. "Dia sendirian?"

Ino mengangguk. "Sampai saat kutinggal tadi, ya, dia masih sendirian."

"Oke! Aku akan menemani Sakura-_chan_ kalau begitu! Sendirian di perpustakaan begitu kan pasti sepi!"

Ino terkekeh geli. "Kurasa Sakura lebih suka suasana hening di perpustakaan dibandingkan keributan yang tidak perlu?"

"Masa, sih?"

"Coba saja?" tantang Ino yang sudah siap berlalu. Tapi mendadak, mata Ino tampak terbelalak. Gerakan kakinya pun terhenti begitu saja. Bersamaan dengan itu, ia membalik kepalanya dengan cepat. "Naruto!"

"Ng?"

"Ikut sebentar denganku! Ada yang ingin kutanyakan!"

**o-o-o-o-o**

Sore menjelang malam kali itu, Sakura kembali ke kamar Gaara bersama dengan Naruto dan Ino. Sekali lagi, gadis berambut merah muda itu memeriksa tubuh Gaara secara keseluruhan. Sekali lagi, ia memastikan bahwa tidak ada yang salah dengan tubuh pasiennya tersebut.

Sakura mengangguk. "Sungguh, tidak ada yang salah dengan tubuhmu, Gaara. Semua organ dalammu bekerja dengan baik. Memang ada beberapa saraf yang terasa tegang, tapi kurasa itu akibat dari insomnia-mu. "

"…."

"Sebenarnya, aku sudah menghubungi Tsunade-_shishou_ sekitar pukul tiga sore tadi. Mungkin jawabannya akan datang malam ini," jelas Sakura tenang. "Kurasa kau memang hanya kelelahan atau dalam kondisi yang tegang, Gaara-_kun_. Aku sudah menyiapkan beberapa pil obat tidur dan penenang saraf, tapi aku akan menunggu kabar dari Tsunade-_shishou_ terlebih dahulu. Begitu tidak apa, 'kan?"

Gaara hendak menyanggah, mengatakan bahwa pil obat tidur adalah solusi pertama yang dicarinya begitu ia merasa kesulitan untuk tidur. Demikian pula dengan penenang saraf. Tapi dibanding mendebat Sakura, Gaara memilih untuk mengangguk. Dalam pikirannya, mungkin gadis yang merupakan _kunoichi_ medis itu punya obat yang jauh lebih baik daripada obat-obatan yang sudah dicobanya.

"Kau tenang saja, Gaara. Aku yakin _Baachan_ pasti akan segera memberi tahu Sakura-_chan_ tentang kondisimu yang sebenarnya. Setelah itu, Sakura-_chan_ dan Ino-_chan_ pasti bisa segera mengatasi penyakit sulit tidurmu." Naruto berkata riang sambil menepuk bahu Gaara yang masih saja bergeming di atas tempat tidurnya.

Memang, raut kecemasan sama sekali tidak nampak dalam wajah Naruto. Tapi itu karena ia terlalu percaya dengan perkataan Sakura yang mengatakan bahwa Gaara memang baik-baik saja. Selain itu, Naruto sendiri melihat bahwa tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan dari kondisi fisik Gaara.

Gaara masih terlihat seperti Gaara yang dulu meskipun wajahnya sedikit lebih pucat dari biasanya.

Selebihnya, Naruto melihat bahwa mungkin Gaara hanya terlalu berdedikasi dengan pekerjaannya sebagai _Kazekage_ sehingga ia memiliki ketegangan sendiri yang membuatnya jadi sulit untuk tidur. Dalam bayangan Naruto, Gaara yang tidak bisa tidur sama dengan dirinya yang tidak bisa tidur begitu ujian kenaikan kelas di akademi akan segera digelar. Tapi tentu saja Naruto tidak mengutarakan spekulasi sederhananya. Ia sedang tidak mau mencoba peruntungannya dengan Sakura yang terlihat serius dalam menangani masalah Gaara.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan menemui Temari-_san_ dahulu. Aku janji akan melaporkan hasil pemeriksaan ini padanya." Sakura kemudian melirik ke arah Naruto dan kemudian Ino. "Kalian bagaimana?"

"Aku ikut dengan Sakura-_chan_, deh?" ujar Naruto sambil menyeringai. "Sekalian kita makan malam, yo, Sakura-_chan_?"

Sakura menjitak perlahan kepala Naruto sebelum gadis berambut _pink_ itu menoleh ke arah sahabatnya yang belum juga menjawab.

"Kalian duluan saja," jawab Ino masih sambil menuliskan sesuatu di catatan medisnya. Entah apa yang ia tuliskan. "Nanti kususul."

Sakura tampak memandangi Ino dengan penuh perhatian sementara Naruto hanya menyeringai kesenangan. Apalagi yang membuatnya senang selain hanya berduaan dengan Sakura-_chan_-nya?

Sakura akhirnya hanya bisa mengangguk dan keluar ruangan dengan diikuti Naruto yang sebelumnya sempat melambai riang ke arah Gaara. Sementara Ino masih sibuk mencatat sesuatu, Gaara mulai memandangi gadis berambut pirang itu dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Apa ada… sesuatu yang salah?"

Ino meletakkan catatan medisnya di atas sebuah meja. "Aku punya dugaan." Tangan gadis itu kemudian membentuk sebuah segel. "Tidak akan sakit, tapi tolong jangan memberontak."

Gaara membelalakkan matanya saat Ino kemudian meneriakkan _jutsu_ yang akan digunakannya.

"_Shintenshin __no __Jutsu_!"

**o-o-o-o-o**

Dingin.

Kosong.

Sunyi.

Gelap.

Empat kata itu terus berputar dalam benak Ino tatkala ia melihat pemandangan di sekelilingnya. Tidak, nyatanya ia tidak bisa melihat apa pun. Hanya ada kegelapan tanpa akhir.

Digerakkannya kepalanya, berusaha mencari setitik tanda-tanda kesadaran yang tersisa. Kakinya melangkah dalam kegelapan, mencari sesuatu yang ia sendiri tidak tahu apa. Kepastian adalah sesuatu yang sangat bertolak belakang jika berhadapan dalam situasi seperti ini.

Meskipun demikian, Ino tidak berhenti melangkah. Menyerah tidak ada gunanya. Terus dan terus, kedua kaki itu dipaksakannya bergerak, maju selangkah demi selangkah, dengan mata yang terus menyorot tajam pada sekelilingnya. Ia hanya bisa berharap bahwa ia tidak akan selamanya tersesat dalam kegelapan ini.

Dan akhirnya… _aqumarine_ itu pun dirasuki oleh bayangan seseorang berambut merah.

Ketemu! Orang yang dicarinya.

Dia yang dicari tampak meringkuk seorang diri. Dalam kegelapan yang tidak jelas kapan akan berhenti mempermainkan relung hati. Hanya dia tanpa seorang pun menemani.

Seorang diri. Dalam kegelapan yang mencekam.

Seorang diri. Dalam kesunyian yang dalam.

Seakan hidupnya tidak ada arti—hampa.

Ino berdiam di depan sosok berambut merah yang menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara kedua kakinya yang terkekuk. Miris rasanya, melihat sosok pemuda yang semula ditakuti itu jadi sedemikian menyedihkan.

Tapi bukankah memang seperti itulah ceritanya? Seperti yang disampaikan Naruto sebelum ia memutuskan untuk 'memasuki' kesadaran Gaara.

"_Dia terlalu lama sendiri." Naruto berkata sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain, "Ditakuti dan dijauhi. Bahkan… dikhianati."_

Ah, pengkhianatan. Bukankah ini yang namanya, 'sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga pula'? Ia adalah _Jinchuuriki_ yang ditakuti, dijauhi oleh semua penduduk Suna. Ditolak—dikatai monster. Bahkan padanya yang masih seorang bocah yang tak mengerti apa pun. Dunia sudah terlalu kejam padanya.

Tidak ada yang melindunginya. Tidak ibunya, tidak juga ayahnya. Orang yang dipercayainya pun berbalik menyerangnya. Atas permintaan ayahnya sendiri.

Ia seorang diri. Di usianya yang terbilang dini. Tidak ada yang melindungi.

Tidak!

Hanya 'itu' yang jadi kekuatannya.

"Shukaku…."

Satu kata itu melirih dari mulut Ino. Pemuda yang semula meringkuk itu tampak tegang. Perlahan, pemuda itu mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap seorang gadis yang telah menyusup ke dalam pikirannya—batinnya yang tersembunyi.

"Gaara-_kun_… kau merasa kehilangan Shukaku, 'kan?"

"…." Hening, pemuda itu masih tidak mau angkat bicara. Hanya matanya yang berkata-kata. Sorot yang mengenaskan.

Ino tersenyum lembut sambil berjongkok—menyejajarkan posisi matanya agar Gaara tidak perlu lagi mendongak. Gadis itu kemudian mengulurkan tangannya. Hendak diraihnya kepala berambut merah itu untuk diusapnya perlahan. Tapi yang tertangkap oleh Ino adalah ekspresi ketegangan.

Saat itulah, kegelapan yang pekat itu seolah bergerak, menarik Ino menjauh. Mengunci pergerakannya secara penuh. Bagaikan rantai yang siap mencabiknya, memaksanya untuk segera keluar dari tempat itu sesegera mungkin.

Ah, kesadaran Gaara semakin menguat.

"Hentikan, Gaara-_kun_! Aku di sini untuk membantumu!" teriak Ino saat dilihatnya kegelapan perlahan mulai menelan kakinya. Ino pun menampilkan sorot mata panik saat dilihatnya salah satu kakinya mulai menghilang. Segera diangkatnya wajahnya untuk bertatapan langsung dengan Gaara.

Pemuda berambut merah itu sudah berdiri. Tangannya terangkat dan dalam sekejap, kegelapan itu berubah. Putih menyala yang begitu mencolok, menembus indra penglihatannya. Dan juga…

Pasir.

Ino kini bisa melihat bahwa yang mengikatnya adalah pasir milik Gaara. Namun, bagaikan pasir hidup, pasir-pasir itu membawa serta partikel-partikel tubuh Ino. Semakin ke atas. Kedua kakinya mulai menghilang—lenyap terbawa angin dalam rupa pasir tak kasatmata.

"Gaara-_kun_! Kumohon! Dengarkan aku dulu! Aku bukan musuhmu!"

"Di mana Shukaku?" Sosok serupa Gaara itu mengangkat tangannya yang lain, membuat pasir yang mengikat Ino semakin erat menekan tubuh gadis itu.

Susah payah Ino berusaha mempertahankan kesadarannya agar tidak tertekan oleh kesadaran Gaara sendiri.

"Ti-tidak ada! Shukaku sudah tidak ada!"

"Tidak… ada?"

"Yaaa! Tubuhmu kini sudah milikmu seutuhnya! Hanya kau!" ujar Ino dengan susah payah. Rasa sakit mulai menjalari tubuhnya. Walaupun hanya dalam kesadaran, tekanan _chakra_ yang ditimbulkan Gaara mampu menimbulkan ilusi pada setiap indranya. Rasa nyeri—yang Ino yakini juga akan dia rasakan setelah ia melepas _jutsu_-nya.

"Shukaku yang telah menemanimu selama ini sudah tidak ada! Dan karena itulah… karena itulah…."

Gaara menatap tajam pada Ino. Digerakkannya tangannya, menekan pasirnya agar semakin kencang meremuk tubuh Ino. Gadis itu sudah berteriak. Sempat terbersit di kepala Ino untuk melepaskan _jutsu-_nya sekarang juga. Ino berusaha mati-matian melepaskan ikatan pasir Gaara hanya untuk sekedar menggerakkan tangannya. Tubuhnya yang kini sudah menghilang hingga batas pinggang membuat Ino semakin mendelik horor. Ia harus segera keluar dari tempat berbahaya ini!

Namun, akhirnya, ia urung melakukannya saat mata _turquoise_ itu menatapnya. Tidak ada ekspresi yang berarti. Tapi kesan gelap itu ada dalam kedua indra penglihatan Gaara. Kegelapan yang dalam. Dingin.

"Kau… kesepian, 'kan?"

Akhirnya, pancaran kehidupan yang tampak nyata terlihat dalam kedua mata dingin itu.

"Walaupun Shukaku telah membuatmu terlibat banyak masalah, membuatmu dibenci dan ditakuti… tapi tetap saja, dia adalah bagian dari dirimu."

Ikatan pasir itu mengendur. Cekikannya pada sisa-sisa tubuh Ino berkurang. Bahkan, bagaikan memutar ulang kaset video, pasir-pasir yang semula beterbangan, kembali berkumpul di sekitar Ino, membentuk kembali wujud gadis itu.

"Kau kesepian karena ia telah direnggut darimu." Ino berkata sembari mencoba menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya. Ia kemudian menatap Gaara yang tidak bisa berhenti menatapnya. "Kau belum bisa menerima bahwa kau kini hidup hanya dengan kesadaranmu sendiri. Kau takut…."

Gaara bergeming. Dan Ino pikir, ini adalah kesempatannya. Gadis itu bergerak perlahan ke arah Gaara. Digerakkannya kembali tangannya.

Kali ini, bukan hanya bermaksud mengelus kepala pemuda tersebut.

"Tapi…."

Ino merengkuhnya dalam sebuah pelukan yang hangat.

"Kau tidak sendirian." Ino mengeratkan pelukannya. "Sama sekali tidak sendiri."

**o-o-o-o-o**

Air mata itu mengalir tanpa bisa dicegah. Jika ditilik dari wajahnya yang tanpa emosi, tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa menilai apa yang tengah dirasakan oleh pemuda itu. Sebelah tangannya perlahan terangkat, berusaha menutupi wajahnya.

Di sisi ruangan yang lain, seorang gadis tampak terduduk dalam posisi yang sama sekali tidak terlihat nyaman. Sebelah tangannya menyentuh tangan yang lain, berusaha menghilangkan rasa sakit yang menderanya.

"Shukaku…."

Perlahan, gadis itu mengangkat tubuhnya untuk berdiri.

"Shukaku telah tiada," racau pemuda itu lagi. Matanya kini terpejam. Air matanya yang semula deras mengalir, perlahan surut. "Aku kini sendiri dalam kesadaranku…."

Ino mengernyitkan alis. "Tapi…" Ino berusaha menyela. Sayang usahanya gagal. Pemuda itu kembali memotongnya.

"Tapi aku tidak sendiri. Bukan begitu? Yamanaka-_san_?"

Gaara menutup kalimatnya dengan usahanya untuk menyeka sisa-sisa air mata. Begitu dirasanya tidak ada lagi partikel basah yang mengalir, ia pun memandang ke arah Ino.

"Ada Naruto, ada Sakura-_san_… Temari dan Kankurou… teman-teman Suna… teman-teman Konoha…."

Ino berjalan mendekat. Kini sebuah senyuman terpampang di wajahnya. Jarak di antara mereka semakin menghilang.

"Kau juga… mau menjadi temanku?" tanya Gaara tatkala Ino sudah berdiri tepat di samping tempat tidur dimana Gaara terduduk.

"Panggil aku Ino," ujar Ino sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu Gaara. Perlahan, didorongnya pemuda itu agar tubuhnya semakin merebah, hingga punggungnya kini bersentuhan dengan kasur yang cukup empuk.

Kedua _turquoise_ itu perlahan redup. Kesadaran yang tinggal setengah itu akan segera mencapai batasnya.

"Dan aku sama sekali tidak keberatan menjadi temanmu," ujar Ino sambil menggerakkan tangannya, menyentuh dahi Gaara. Telunjuk gadis itu kemudian terdiam sejenak di tato bertuliskan 'Ai' dalam tulisan kanji.

Ino semakin mengembangkan senyumnya saat ia melihat embusan napas yang teratur dari Gaara. Dadanya yang naik turun membuat Ino yakin bahwa pemuda itu sudah sepenuhnya terlelap. Sedemikian cepat. Ya—Gaara sudah seminggu tidak tidur, bukan?

Ino pun mengangkat telunjuknya dari dahi Gaara. Sebagai gantinya, gadis itu kemudian mendaratkan sebuah kecupan lembut di dahi pemuda itu.

"_Oyasuminasai_, Gaara-_kun_."

**o-o-o-o-o**

"Kenapa terburu-buru begitu, Sakura-_chan_?" tanya Naruto setengah berlari mengejar Sakura yang sudah berjalan cepat di depannya.

"Tsunade-_shishou_ sudah memberi kabar," sahut Sakura sambil membuka gulungan kertas berwarna luar hijau dengan titik-titik berwarna putih. "Menurut _shishou_, penyakit Gaara bukanlah secara fisik. Tapi psikologisnya."

"Hah?"

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan pintu yang akan mengantarkannya ke dalam ruang kamar tidur sang _Kazekage_. Ia masih membaca gulungan tersebut, berulang kali. Naruto menatap Sakura bingung karena gadis itu tidak terlihat hendak menerjang masuk ke dalam kamar Gaara.

"Sakura-_chan_?"

Sakura langsung menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Kemungkinan… Gaara hanya merasa kesepian, Naruto."

"Apa?"

"Shukaku yang selama ini telah menemaninya, kini sudah tidak ada lagi," jelas Sakura sambil menggulung kembali kertas yang baru saja diterimanya tersebut.

"Tapi Shukaku kan…."

"Kaubayangkan, Naruto. Bagaimana seandainya, Kyuubi direnggut paksa darimu?" Sakura menelengkan sedikit kepalanya. Tatapannya begitu serius saat mata biru Naruto memandanginya dengan saksama. "Meskipun ia telah membuat banyak masalah dalam hidupmu, kauakui atau tidak, dia sudah menjadi satu bagian yang tidak terpisahkan darimu."

Naruto memegangi dagunya, tampak berpikir keras. "Kalau dibilang begitu…."

Sakura mengangguk. "Dan sekarang, yang bisa kita lakukan hanya memastikan pada Gaara bahwa ia tidak sendirian meskipun Shukaku sudah tidak mendekam dalam tubuhnya." Dengan ragu-ragu, Sakura menggenggam kenop pintu.

"Err… Naruto." Mendadak Sakura terdiam. Ia pun menengok ke arah Sakura. "Kurasa hanya kau yang bisa meyakinkan Gaara-_kun_."

"Apa?"

"Ya? Kau teman baiknya, 'kan? Kurasa dia akan lebih mendengar ucapanmu."

"Tapi, tapi…." Naruto tampak panik. "Apa yang harus aku katakan?"

"Apa saja! Ucapkan _dattebayo_-mu seperti biasa atau apa pun! Pokoknya, yakinkan dia bahwa ia tidak sendiri, tidak ada yang perlu dicemaskan."

"Tapi kenapa harus aku, Sakura-_cha~n_?" rengek Naruto sambil mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Jangan berisik! Kemampuan diplomasimu lebih bagus dibanding aku, tahu?" Bersamaan dengan kalimat terakhir itu, Sakura pun memutar kenop pintu. "Nah! Sekarang…."

"Sakura-_cha~n_..." Naruto masih saja merengek tanpa menyadari bahwa temannya yang berambut _pink_ itu sudah mematung di depan pintu. Beberapa detik berlalu sebelum akhirnya Naruto sadar bahwa Sakura tampak aneh. "Sakura-_chan_?"

Naruto pun melongok ke dalam kamar tidur Gaara. Hanya ada penerangan remang-remang dari satu-dua lilin. Meskipun demikian, seperti halnya Sakura, Naruto pun dapat melihat dengan jelas apa yang terjadi dalam ruangan tersebut.

Gaara tertidur.

Dan tidak jauh dari situ, tepatnya di lantai, terdapat Ino yang tengah memejamkan matanya dengan punggung yang bersandar pada tempat tidur Gaara. Kepalanya sedikit miring ke arah kanan dan tidak ada tanda-tanda pergerakan berarti selain gerakan dada naik turun dalam irama yang konstan. Gadis itu tertidur—walaupun dalam posisi duduk.

Hening melanda Naruto maupun Sakura selama beberapa saat. Keduanya kemudian berpandangan tanpa bertukar satu patah kata pun. Setelah itu, keduanya saling melempar senyum.

"Kurasa surat balasan Tsunade-_shishou_ telat datang, _ne_?" Sakura mengerling sembari melemparkan senyum sinis pada gulungan yang tengah dipegangnya. Gadis itu pun menoleh ke arah Naruto, "Kau jadi tidak perlu bicara apa-apa, Naruto. Peranmu sudah diambil oleh si _Pig_ itu."

"Tidak. tetap ada yang harus kusampaikan!" ujar Naruto sambil menyeringai.

Sakura melirik ke arah Naruto. Pemuda itu mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan menempelkannya di dekat bibirnya sebelum berbisik, "_Oyasumi'__ttebayo_!"

Dan akhirnya, suara pintu yang tertutup pun bergema pelan dalam keheningan.

*****OWARI*****

* * *

><p>Akhirnya… setelah sekian lama! Kembali bikin pair GaaIno! Ini juga setelah direquest ama my dearest Neechan: el Cierto. XD<p>

Well, sepertinya akhir-akhir ini saya lagi galau (?) akibat satu-dua hal yang saya sendiri tidak mengerti (?). Dan akibatnya, mungkin fic saya jadi kurang memuaskan. Seperti yang satu ini (nutupin muka). =A=

Err… Tapi saya tetap mengharapkan masukan, saran dan kritikan membangun untuk fic saya ini. Jadi, saya nantikan review minna-san sekalian.

I'll be waiting.

Regards,

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

**~Thanks for reading~**


End file.
